


The void is calling

by snoozingkitten



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Horror, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: Something is hunting Geno, haunting his every waking moment, its many rows of teeth closing in around him. Sidney has had enough.





	The void is calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/gifts).



> Many thanks to A for the polish work! Thanks to D for holding my hand when I was about to flip my computer and leave. No thanks to my new kitten who kept sitting on my hands. 
> 
> Sevenfists when I saw your name on my assignment I had a tiny little freak out. I love your work and I can only hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you!

Sidney smiled. Jake was up on Kris’ shoulders swatting at the ball that had gotten caught up in the rafters. This happened almost every other game or so and yet they never seemed to learn. Two touch turning into a game of what else can we get stuck up there trying to knock it down. Sometimes Sidney would join them, more often he would not. Pretty much all the European guys did it, Canadians were hit or miss, Kessel usually joined in. 

Geno was laughing at something Hornqvist said, too far away for Sidney to hear as he was passing. 

A sudden shout took them all by surprise. Sidney froze watching the scene play out as if in slow motion. Jake was teetering, arms wind-milling as he tried to regain his balance. Kris grunted, stepping back and desperately trying to balance the two of them. Kris let go of Jake’s legs at the last minute allowing him to jump down as they both staggered, still not quite on balance. 

“What the fuck man?” Kris glared at Jake who had one hand pressed to his chest. That would have been an interesting injury to explain, the floor was poured concrete and not terribly forgiving. 

“Uh, sorry.” He cast a look up, the soccer ball was still innocently lodged up there. Sidney following his gaze with most of the other guys. “I saw something moving up there.” 

The lights in the back were harsh and fluorescent, casting no shadows. Nothing around the ball moved. 

“Imagining things. Maybe rat like you.” Geno called. 

Kris glared at Jake, shrugging one of his shoulders irritably. 

“Should we throw a shoe at it?” Matt asked, bringing everyone back on track. 

Jake cast a dubious look up at the ball but didn’t explain further. Sidney just shook his head, no one was hurt. 

“What could go wrong.” Olli said dryly. 

Sidney continued his walk around the back, tracing the steps his feet had made many times before. It was a variable part of his pre-game ritual. He was just touching base with the corners of a building he considered his second home. Concrete and steel, stands and stands of chairs where visitors screamed and shouted, devoted almost religiously to the moment in their church. 

\--

Geno often dreamed he was at the arena. These had been going on since he was a child, sometimes it was a mix of his childhood memories and the locker room with the Penguin’s logo painted on the floor. Russian players sitting in America laughing and doing unexpected things the way dreams normally progress. 

Once he was trying to make eggs in the small kitchen at the arena but the eggs would not break no mattered what he did. Throwing them on the ground, kicking them. Then he was arguing with the room full of chickens next to the boiler while Gonch egged him on. He had gone to be sulking about a cold streak he couldn’t seem to snap out of. 

It was an odd sensation, knowing you were dreaming but not really knowing what to do about it. Something off about the arena, like it was a step away from his memories. Just enough of a difference to be jarring in its familiarity. Geno frowned at the concrete flooring. He was in the bowels somewhere, it all looked the same, stored equipment and machine rooms. The hall stretched out in both directions like mirror images. 

Geno drifted down the hall idly. His steps clicked loudly around him, echoing back as if to highlight the fact that he was alone in here. 

The lights flickered, dimming for a moment and turning back on. He looked up briefly but there was nothing interesting at all about the lights. They continued to flicker as he made his way. It was getting worse, a continuous rapid pulse of bright and dim. 

Something to his left moved just out of the corner of his eye, a shadow from an open machine room. Geno peered into the darkness but there was nothing immediate to be seen. Geno’s steps stopped. 

The hairs on the back of his neck shivered erect. 

Still, this was a dream. 

The lights in the machine room seemed to be faulty, the only light was coming through the open door and even that wasn’t consistent. One huge hulking machine took up the left of the room, Geno had no idea what it did, pipes grew from it disappearing into the walls. Whatever it did, it made the air vibrate around him, pulsing like a giant metal heart. 

Geno took half a step back. The sensation left him a little sick, air sticking uncomfortably in his chest between breaths. 

Something moved to his right, just as he turned to see it the door slammed shut. 

Without light there was only the constant beat of the machine pounding slow and steady in his chest while his own heart raced. 

Something was there. It didn’t make a sound, didn’t breathe but he was sure it was there. 

Breathing fast and shallow left his mouth dry. His eyes burned. Despite the darkness he didn’t dare blink, straining for any clue about what was going on. 

He stumbled backwards reaching for the door but there was nothing there. The wall wasn’t where it should have been. His stomach flipped, like he was being dangled above some great void. He just couldn’t see it. 

“Fuck.” 

Something solid brushed around his right shoulder and Geno jerked away. His foot caught something and he stumbled right into something else. He stepped on something soft and his shoe slipping across it unexpectedly. This sent him tumbling to the ground with arms flung out to try and break his fall. His hand landed on something soft and wet, fingers slipping in and feeling the hardness of teeth. Geno cried out shoving the person away from himself. They were everywhere under him, arms and legs, a foot digging into his thigh. 

Skin slipped against his hands like it wasn’t quite put on properly, slipping against bones when he shoved at them. There wasn’t the give of fat and muscle. They just didn’t stop, stiff and cold and unmoving against his hands. A shout caught in his throat when a hand suddenly grabbed him. 

Geno reached out trying to grab the fingers knotted in his hair. The hand was thin, cold, impossibly strong. The fingers wouldn’t budge, his scalp screamed in protest. Another hand gripped at his wrist. 

Geno jerked away, not even caring that it felt like his hair was going to rip right out. The hands were unnatural in a way he couldn’t convey. Teeth too sharp to be human dug into his forearm. Geno wanted to scream when it took a chunk out of his forearm. He could feel the flesh tearing away in incrementally. He couldn’t move, hands wrapped around his neck. 

The concrete floor was soft now, breathing under him and heartbeat thundering. More of them crawled over him, hands and teeth tearing into his muscles. He struggled but all the fight in him wasn’t doing a thing. 

Geno begged his mind to wake up, the pain was overwhelming. He was being eaten alive, parts of him digested by hungry mouths. Flickering lights suddenly illuminated the whole scene, the creatures were skeletal thin, grey decaying flesh and bones showing through gaping holes where Geno had lashed out at them. They had no eyes, no noses, only mouths in angled heads. 

His eyes caught for a moment on a figure watching them. Darkness in the corner of the rooms with eyes. 

Then one of them was in his face, fingers digging into is scalp by his ear. It was biting at the skin of his cheek. Geno was screaming, pinned down by their bodies. Fingers hooked into the edge of a cheek bone, nails scrapping at his eyelid. 

Suddenly he was awake. 

The darkness above his bed was watching him. Geno shouted, jerking sideways and teetering on the edge of his bed for a moment. The sound of his dog barking outside of his door suddenly registered. It sounded frenzied, high pitched barks like it was being hurt between snarls. 

Geno staggered to the door. 

The dog stormed into the room, barking and drooling. It ran around his bed and wouldn’t stop barking while Geno stared, heart racing, face flushed. Eventually Mike settled into disgruntled growls, prowling all around the bed sniffing at the sheets and the posts. 

Geno shivered sweat cooling rapidly. 

There was nothing wrong with his room, it looked just like it always did. Some light was filtering from outside, just enough to see the shapes of his room. A pair of sweats that hadn’t made it into the hamper looked like a small grey body. Geno’s hands shook as he slammed on the lights. 

The dog looked up at him for a moment, finally settling. Geno slid down the wall and Mike came over, clearly trying to protect him as he whined high in his throat, a dog in distress. He reached out, rubbing at his head to calm him as much as himself. 

Geno didn’t sleep again that night, lying on the couch downstairs watching mindless television while Mike tried to smother him with his big warm body. 

The next day was difficult, not all that different than working through a bender but with less nausea. Being awake hadn’t dulled the dream, just as vivid as waking up to teeth tearing into his muscles. Morning passed drip-slow, time percolating by. Just a step behind each moment. 

Geno tensed, biting back a curse as Sidney bumped his side taking him by surprise. Everyone was skating around lazily, just getting loose before running drills. Geno had been staring at nothing, leaning on his stick letting the colours flash by without registering. “Woah.” 

Geno just grunted, pushed him back with his elbow, catching Sidney’s chest pad and pushing him back a few inches. Sidney gave him a crooked smile. “Didn’t mean to scare you there.” 

“Not scared.” Geno rolled his eyes. 

“Sure.” 

Like he could see the future, Sidney slid a step backwards just getting out of range of the stick Geno used to swat at his shins. He looked smug. Geno rolled his eyes, it wasn’t worth the effort of trying again. 

“Lunch later?” Sidney asked, wisely staying out of Geno’s long reach. 

“Just Sidney?” 

Sidney looked to the stands for a moment before meeting Geno’s gaze defiantly. “Yeah, just me.” 

Geno watched Shultz skate by behind Sidney, his non-contact jersey a bright flash of colour. “Yes. Okay.” 

\--

Sidney wouldn’t have called it ‘courting’. That was way too ridiculous a term. He wouldn’t use ‘wooing’ either. That was not at all what was going on. He was trying to strategically convince Geno to sleep with him with the intent of dating him in the long term. 

Call it what you would. 

Sidney hadn’t stated his intentions as such. Either way Geno reacted favourably to invitations to have lunch together. He seemed receptive to the whole plan even if they were skating deliberately around putting it into words. Honestly, Sidney had been playing the long game here, content to let Geno come to him on his own terms. There was a certain delicacy needed in propositioning an elite athlete in a notoriously masculine sport from a country where being gay was all but illegal. 

Geno looked up from the sandwich he was eating. Wasabi mayonnaise was dripping out the sides and it was getting all over his fingers. There was some around his mouth as a tomato attempted to escape from him as he chewed. Geno slurped it back leaving his lips gleaming with a mix of grease and food. 

“You’re gross.” Sidney admonished. Ducking his head into his own sandwich. As much as he could pack away the carbs, food wasn’t keeping his attention the way it should have. He liked this place, thought it would impress Geno. That’s why he brought Geno here. Geno could be picky about going out to eat, at home he would eat the weirdest mash of whatever was in his fridge but turned into a snob as soon as someone else was cooking. 

Geno licked his lips, unable to put the sandwich down because it was falling apart as he was eating it. 

“Messy.” Geno complained. 

Sidney just smiled. The shine of grease on Geno’s mouth was distracting. 

“You’re getting food all over.” Sidney ribbed gently and Geno scowled at him. 

He had fallen in love with each of his faces individually. Shy and defiant, the fat of childhood still sticking to his cheeks. Vicious and unstoppable, shouting in victory. Tongue caught between his teeth caught in the act of sabotage, suddenly forgetting how to speak English while Flower swore up and down they were not doing anything suspicious. 

Geno looked around quickly, dipping his head so he was almost looked coy. “Easy to eat if stop kicking me.” 

The table wasn’t small but Geno’s legs were ridiculous and Sidney probably _could_ easily engage in a little innocent footsie if he wanted to. Geno flashed him a smile when Sid nudged his foot up against Geno’s and left it there. 

Neither of them mentioned it. 

\--

Geno looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth on autopilot. There were dark smudges under his eyes. The bathroom was palatial, double sinks and a cavernous shower. Everything was bright and open concept, the doors to the multi-head shower was crystalline. Kept pristine by the cleaning staff coming in routinely. 

His eyes slid to the few shadows around the room. The door to the separate toilet was open a crack. Geno watched it while he mechanically moved the tooth brush back and forth. 

When he washed his face and looked up he swore something moved. He squinted at the cracked door but when nothing further happened he shrugged to himself. Lopsided smile at his reflection, he patted his face with a towel and left the bathroom into the master bedroom. Too little sleep. 

“Up.” Geno pat the bed and Mike jumped up, did a quick little circle on the spot before curling into a ball at the foot of the bed. 

Normally Mike would sleep in his dog bed but lately he would whine at the door until he was allowed inside. It was as comforting as it was annoying. Having him there kept his mind off the clinging paranoia on one hand. On the other, the first time he’d thought about jerking off to help him sleep Mike was sleeping so comfortably that he didn’t want to wake him up and he couldn’t jerk off with him _right there_. 

Stripping down to just his underwear he crawled under the blankets. There was more than enough room for him and Mike to share comfortably. 

He was exhausted. Eyes closed and nothing happened, his exhaustion soaked brain just kept turning over the same inane thoughts about groceries, car repairs, the endless darkness of night outside his window. 

He rolled to the side, the cooler sheets feeling nice against his skin briefly. His eyes ached while they were open and ached when he closed them. Mike nosed him in the back of the calf so he kicked him away gently. 

Still he couldn’t sleep. Mike’s fur tickled at his arm. Geno grunted, went to shove Mike over but his hands met air. Geno brushed at his arm to chase away the tickling sensation. Instead he brushed something off of him. 

Geno sat up suddenly. There was a centipede crawling across his bed. Then another one. Another crawled up out from under his pillow, followed by two more from the folds of his duvet the second one large, legs moving in peristaltic waves to drag its long body across his sheets. Geno shouted, staggering out of bed as quickly as his flailing limbs could move him. He could still feel the faint tingle across his arms. 

He was only standing for a moment before something touched his ankle. Geno tried to jerk his ankle away but he was caught fast. He only had a moment to look down, abdominals tensing to keep his balance as his foot was being dragged forwards. 

Pale white hands, the ends of the fingers browned and mummified. Both of them were wrapped around his ankle. There was no give at all in the grip. The head that followed them out was hairless, sharp needle-like teeth reaching for his ankle. 

Geno tipped over, landing hard on his plushly carpeted floor with a loud thump. It crawled out from under his bed, mouth open wide and reaching for him. There were sunken sockets where the eyes should have been, the nose a misshapen lump of flesh clinging to its skull. Geno kicked out with his free leg. 

He was shouting, swearing but it wasn’t helping. More centipedes scattered from under his bed. Their many chitinous legs moving them rapidly across the floor. 

It let go of his ankle suddenly. He wasted no time in trying to move backwards but it was faster. Out like a flash, crawling up his legs and settling on top of him. Geno couldn’t even scream, it happened too fast. Claw-like hands slit open his stomach, the pain was unreal. He was too frightened to look down and see the shine of intestines. 

He lurched as hard as he could to the side. It hurt so bad but he needed to get away. It was going to pull them out loop by loop and _bite_ \--

Geno rolled right out of bed. One movement that landed him on the floor and stunning him awake.

He was on his feet in moments, across the room. 

Mike was barking, he was growling at the bed like he could sense Geno’s nightmare and wanted to scare it away. 

His hands were shaking when he ran them through his hair. His heart was pounding like he was coming off shift. The shadows seemed to be everywhere, under the bed was dark, watching him back. Geno groped for the switch and finally managed to hit it flooding the room with light. He hit it again so it went from soft lighting to harsh and bright as the bulbs would go. Even that wasn’t bright enough. 

“Mike.” Geno croaked, voice tight. “Come.” 

The dog immediately trotted to his side. 

Geno looked at his phone plugged in next to the bed and shivered. It was a dream, there was nothing to be frightened of and nothing was looking back at him. Geno forced his legs to carry him across the large bedroom. 

He grabbed the phone off the side-table and snagged a hoodie off the floor. He shook it out twice, then once more as he was walking down the central staircase to the lower level. It was soft and well-worn, staved off a little of the chill that left his hands and bare legs clammy. He kept imagining a tickle down his arms and had to tense against brushing at his skin. Just a dream. 

He had never considered how big and empty his house. Rooms and rooms filled with shapes that looked suspicious from the corner of his eye. The den was safe, well worn, the huge tv reflected the familiar and beloved outlines of his furniture. The recliners didn’t have any space under him. Geno turned on all the lights. 

Geno spent another sleepless night on the couch. 

The next morning Sidney caught him on the way into the ring for morning practice. He was irritatingly chipper for it being a morning. Still his smile was wide and Canadian-wholesome, made his eyes crinkle a bit around the edges. His smile was still a little crooked from when he’d broken his jaw, but even that was just part of what made up Sidney. 

“Good morning.” 

Geno heaved a put-upon sigh to indicate just how not-good a morning it was. 

Sidney knocked into him with his shoulder, walking half a step too-close to him. Sidney had always been orbiting around him and he had always basked in that. Two suns spinning around each other in space, gravity pulling them together. 

Lately Sidney had been orbiting with intent. Geno couldn’t decide when it happened, just a gradual realization that Sidney looked at him differently than everyone else. Sidney lingered near him whenever he could get away with it, liked to watch. More important Sidney was a friend to him, he was always there with a supportive smile or a laugh. Geno grew to crave that, to need Sidney’s unwavering attention in all capacities. 

Maybe it had always been this way and Geno was at a point where he was willing to look back. To imagine what shape this thing could become. Now when Sidney walked that little half-step too close he was hyper-aware of every move Sidney made. Either way it seemed something was beginning to happen, or in the middle of happening. He wasn’t sure, but Sidney seemed to have some sort of plan and Geno was okay with letting it play out. He wanted it to happen but didn’t really understand how something like this was supposed to proceed. Sid would know, when he was flying up the ice sometimes all Geno had to do was keep up. 

“You don’t look so good, you’re not getting sick are you?” 

“No.” He was tired and his body ached, bones felt cold but he didn’t feel sick. “Fine Sid.” 

Sidney nodded, looking content. 

“That’s good, I was going to see if you want to come over later, maybe watch a movie?” 

There was that sly look again. Geno felt his ears trying to heat and swallowed. He licked his lips and looked around them without meaning too, like someone would see something suspicious and not just two guys hanging out. 

When he met Sidney’s eyes he edged fractionally closer. To do what? He wasn’t sure. 

A car alarm beeped just loud enough to let them know they were not alone. Sidney rocked back on his heels. 

“Good idea.” 

“Cool, I’ll text you about it later. We had better get a move on, wouldn’t want to be last.”

There was often and unspoken punishment for being the last to show up to morning warm up on game day. Usually just annoying things, but Geno was morally against having to do it again. (Again and again). 

\--

He had debated wine or flowers. Geno wouldn’t have minded wine, and probably would have straight-up laughed at flowers. Besides Sidney had never been a flower kind of guy. Maybe as a teenager when he thought it might help him touch a boob. Then again, he would have done handstand push-ups if it would get a girl to think about letting him see her tits. 

He had debated food. Had debated putting on sweats. Had debated putting on jeans. 

The movie was something next to brainless, some explosions with a bit of plot scattered here and there. Sidney had watched it before hand just to make sure it was interesting, but not too interesting. There was an art to a plan looking spontaneous. Desperate but not too desperate. Tonight just felt right, like he had been reading the tea leaves and the way Geno’s face seemed to follow him, a sunflower and its sun. 

“Sid?” Geno called as he let himself in the front door. Sidney could hear him moving between the rooms calling out to him, waited until he was a little closer. 

“In the den!” 

Geno’s head poked around the doorway, he was backlit for a moment, shoulders wide taking up all the light. Haloed. 

“Hiding in here?” Geno arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Not hiding, I was setting up.” Sid gestured at his living room. Geno looked around, clearly unimpressed. 

“Look normal.” 

Sidney looked around. He hadn’t actually done anything, but it was a million-dollar home and would have impressed anyone else. Sidney huffed, just because it made Geno’s lips twitch in an indulgent smile.

“Yeah well, if you don’t want snacks that’s fine.” 

Geno side-eyed the bowel of chips on the table. Bright red, a dead give away it was from the stock of ketchup-chips that Sidney had brought back from Canada with him. They always left both their hands stained with red, Geno often stuck his fingers in his mouth to clean it off. The mix of tang and vinegar appealed to Geno’s Russian taste buds and Sidney liked giving him things he liked. They both won a little when Sidney brought them out. 

“Okay. Look fine I guess.” 

“Glad you approve.” 

There were two beers sitting on the table as well. All the food was cleverly set up so the option to sit on opposite couches wasn’t easily viable. Geno sat down close to the middle of the couch and Sidney took up the seat beside him. 

For half a second he imagined faking a yawn and trying to get his arm around Geno’s shoulders. Maybe Geno would let him, and maybe he would elbow Sidney in the ribs. 

“Thanks.” Geno took a cautious sip of his beer like Sidney didn’t buy the same kind every time. There were no surprises here, only inevitable conclusions. 

They were close enough that Sidney could easily touch. 

“Movie?” 

“Yeah, gimme a sec.” The remote was on the other side of Geno so Sidney had to lean across him to grab at it. Innocently gave himself an excuse to press against Geno’s side as he did. 

The menu switched over to the opening and Geno settled in against the back of the couch. Long arms snagged the chip bowl keeping it closer to the edge so he could reach easily. 

He looked good there, wrapped in zip-front penguins sweater and jogging pants. Sidney settled in to watch the opening of the movie. Geno couldn’t sit through movies. Normally he would reach for his phone but the ketchup chips would coat his fingers and so more likely he would turn to needling Sidney. 

Everything went according to plan, about a third of the way through Geno sighed. 

“Too much talking.” 

“It’s a classic.” Sidney said back, pretending to be watching a little bit longer. 

“Probably better in Russian.” Geno sighed. It wasn’t like he couldn’t understand it, sometimes he seemed like he simply was too lazy to translate. 

“It’s a classic G.” He repeated pointedly. Sidney looked over to find Geno’s thumb in his mouth, trying to lick off the seasoning. The chip bowl was empty. 

Fuck.

“You want a napkin?” Sidney asked feeling a little dumb immediately. There were none around, and Geno looked at him one eyebrow arched and pretty pink lips distracting him again. 

“Sid.” Geno asked, the tone of his voice seemed at odds with the light-hearted bantering of a few moments earlier. 

“Yeah?” 

“You.” Here Geno paused, looked straight ahead at the tv, sticky hands in his lap now. 

When he looked like he wasn’t going to continue Sidney pushed him. “What?” 

“Watch me.” 

“ _What?_ ” He couldn’t deny it. Geno was a familiar profile, memories of them lined up side by side while the anthem of their adopted country played. 

Geno huffed, staring straight at the tv. “You watch.” Sidney froze, Geno’s pink tongue flicked out to touch his bottom lip. “Now, Sid watching me now.” 

He was. 

“Is that a problem?” 

Sidney didn’t move. Didn’t even blink for the long moment while Geno’s lips pursed together. Geno took a quick peek out the corner of his eye. Found Sidney watching him back, Sidney couldn’t bring himself to look away. 

“Okay.” Geno said at last, quiet, like he was nervous about it with a little shake of his head. Sidney wanted him, more importantly he wanted Geno to look back at him. 

“Are we finally going to talk about this?” 

It was either the lights from the tv or Geno’s face did go a little pink. Sidney liked to think so. Geno stayed stubbornly silent and even that was expected and charming in its own way. He had spent a long time working through different versions of how this would play out. 

“G?”

“Yes. Sid.” 

Sidney leaned over, nudging him with his shoulder to try and lift the pouty scowl on his face. Geno gave him a startled look, clearly jolted out of whatever was going on in his head. 

“Look, I just want to put it out there, you know? This thing that we have.” 

The back of Geno’s hand was warm against his fingers. Touching him caused Geno’s shoulders to creep up to his ears as he looked down at their hands then at the tv and finally meeting Sidney’s eyes. 

“I want you.” Geno looked down at their hands for a moment, and Sidney wished the lighting was better because he knew that Geno blushed when he was embarrassed. Sidney continued, “this shouldn’t surprise you.” 

“No.” Geno agreed softly. 

Sidney let his hand fall a little more firmly on Geno’s. “I think we could be good you know, me and you. Uh- us.” 

It was only because Sidney was watching him so close that he saw Geno swallow, tongue flash against his lips for a second. For that moment the whole world revolved around whatever would be said next. All of gravity and all of time seemed to bend around this one singularity. 

“Yeah?” Geno croaked. 

Sidney smiled. Geno’s fingers spread, hand flipping over so their fingers could slot delicately together. Sidney looked down, Geno’s long fingers and his own wide palm tangled together. Sidney’s heart gave a slow flip in his ribcage, and he felt his own face flush despite himself. He had prepared for this, wanted this, and now that he was facing it he felt giddy and overwhelmed. 

“I want you to stay tonight, and I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow.” 

Geno licked his lips again, hesitated, clearly about to respond. Sidney forced himself to stay quiet and stay still. The wait for Geno to processes the words was unbearable. Sidney’s stomach twisted, his heart thrumming along behind his sternum. He licked his own dry lips. 

“I think-” 

Sidney smiled, let his fingers close a little tighter around Geno’s, felt those fingers tighten back in a quick hello. 

“G?” 

Geno huffed. “Yes Sid. You and me.” The smile he gave was sweet, a little shy, maybe a little hopeful. It was everything Sidney had been working towards. A reward in itself. Sidney leaned forward, slowly, letting Geno meet him half way. 

The first kiss was sweet, Geno’s soft mouth on his own, Geno’s fingers curled around his. The movie was still playing in the background, unimportant. Spats of gunfire going off occasionally. 

It didn’t matter, all that mattered was Geno’s mouth on his. Soft lips and big hands, Geno’s free hand came up to cradle the side of his face. Sidney couldn’t help himself, he licked at Geno’s bottom lip. He had dreamed about that lip forever. Pink and soft, Sidney just let his tongue graze it and Geno let his mouth open easily. Sidney couldn’t ignore an invitation like that. 

Sidney licked into Geno’s mouth, kissing him hard like he had wanted to for so long. It was exactly the way he imagined it, heat and the slickness of spit. Geno’s tongue was soft against his, just brushing against each other teasingly. He was being transported back through time, as excited as he was the first time he was on a couch making out as a young teenager. 

They kissed like that for a long time, twisted on the couch. His neck didn’t particularly like the angle as much as the rest of him did. Sidney broke the kiss so his face was just resting against Geno’s their noses brushing together as lips pressed in sweet little absent brushes. 

“I meant it, I want you to stay tonight.” 

Sidney spoke against Geno’s lips, letting him taste the words and the promise implied behind them. He wanted Geno, he wanted him in every room of the house, on every surface. Literally anything that Geno would give him. 

Geno’s hand left his and for a breathless moment Sidney thought he might have to wait. And Sidney would wait, as long as he needed to. This right now was about more than just Sidney’s obsession with Geno’s mouth. Both of Geno’s hands came up to cup his face, surprisingly delicate. 

Sidney boldly put his hand on Geno’s thigh. Ever hopeful. 

“I want it too.” Geno sighed against his mouth. 

Sidney slid in closer, trying to ease the pain of making out side-by-side with someone taller than you. Geno tilted into the middle so he was half kneeling leaned forward, braced against the couch so Sidney could reach better. There were too many legs, and not quite enough space, but he managed to get one hand behind Geno’s neck 

The hair here was short and coarse, felt good against the tips of his fingers, Geno’s ever-present necklace digging into the palm of his hand. 

“Can I?” 

Geno just hummed, chasing Sidney’s mouth looking for more kisses even as Sidney was speaking. Sidney pulled back a little further until Geno opened his eyes frowning at him. “Sid?” 

Rather than explaining Sidney shoved Geno over until he was sitting properly on the couch and Sidney could crawl into his lap. Geno looked up at him, mouth wet and beginning to look a little bruised, he was a little flushed. Hands came up to rest on Sidney’s thighs as they were tucked in next to him. Sitting like this he was the one who had to tilt his head down instead of up. Geno kind of melted into the couch under him. 

“This okay?” Instead of really waiting for and answer Sidney couldn’t help but rub his thumb across Geno’s bottom lip. The way the light hit him really made the dark circles under his eyes seem a little deeper. Sidney ducked his head to press a kiss his cheek while Geno licked at the tip of his thumb. 

“Okay.” 

“Good.” Sidney let his weight rest a little more heavily on Geno’s thighs. He could take Sidney’s weight easily. This way they were face to face and there was a lot more freedom to touch and less neck straining. 

“Kissing is great.” Sidney sighed, dipping in to press another kiss to Geno’s mouth, pushing him back against the couch so he was pinned there by Sidney, and their lips pressed together. 

“Very good.” Geno agreed. He was looking up at Sidney, hands curled into Sidney’s sweater at his waist. He looked perfect there, just like Sidney knew he would when it finally came to this. Geno’s fingers snuck just under the hem of his sweater, rubbing at the bare skin there. Geno gave him a look from under his eyelashes. Sidney couldn’t tell if he was playing at being coy, but it didn’t really matter because it worked for him anyways. 

“Yeah?” 

Sidney arched his back, caught the back of his shirt and quickly striped it over his head. He hadn’t bothered to wear anything underneath. 

“Very nice.” Geno said, like he didn’t see Sidney naked every other day. 

Sidney laughed, “thanks.” 

Geno’s hands felt great on him, sweeping from his hips up along his ribs in smooth passes. Geno just getting to know the shape of him with his hands. Geno’s palm on the skin of his back was delicious, the heat and the promising length of his fingers. Sidney kissed him again, cupping Geno’s face in his hands so he could control the angle exactly where he wanted it. 

Geno’s sweater had a zipper, that was easily dealt with, the t-shirt under it was more of an issue but Sidney was a man known of steely determination. Shirtless Geno wasn’t anything different or special, but shirtless Geno that Sidney could kiss while groping his pecs was certainly a treat worth savouring. 

“Not too bad yourself.” Sidney said against Geno’s mouth, giving his left pec a gentle squeeze. Geno turned away, sucking a quick breath between his teeth. Sidney smiled against his cheek as he nosed his way down Geno’s neck. 

Geno never bothered with a neck guard and the soft nape of his neck peeking out from shoulder pads had always been an innocent little fantasy of his. Sidney gently sucked on the skin of his throat, not enough to bruise but just enough to get his attention. He did kind of want to leave a big obvious mark, send them right back to middle school, but Geno would probably be pretty annoyed and that wasn’t a good way to see how far Geno would let him go tonight. 

Geno ducked his head, trying to catch Sidney’s lips again. 

It seemed like Geno really enjoyed this, the slide of tongue, probably a little messier than Sidney’s usual technique but he wanted what Geno wanted. Hands everywhere but staying firmly in first base territory. If they did this all night Sidney would still be over the moon because he was finally here kissing Geno, but he also really wanted to see if Geno wanted more. 

Sidney considered the next move, and the next time Geno’s hand came close to his hip Sidney grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on his ass. Geno looked up at him startled, tongue licking across his swollen lips. Sidney just looked back for a moment grinning and amused at Geno’s stunned expression. 

“Okay?” Sidney asked. 

“Yeah.” Geno cleared his throat, still he lifted his other hand so he could cup Sidney’s ass properly. That was better, Sidney shamelessly trying to get as close as he could get. He could feel the beginning of a smouldering heat in his stomach, all it would take was a firm touch and he would get hard. 

Geno seemed to be in the same state, cheeks flushed, squirming where Sidney had him pinned to the couch. He had to shift a little so he could grind up against Geno’s flat stomach, knees pushed deep into the back of the couch. 

Sidney brushed his thumb across Geno’s bottom lip, spreading saliva caught there around. Geno closed his eyes but sucked Sidney’s thumb into his mouth all the same. Sidney’s pulse kicked up, heart knocking around desperately in his chest. He wanted more, everything all at once, glut himself on Geno’s mouth, his hands, his dick. 

“I want to suck you off.” Sidney groaned, fucking Geno’s mouth shallowly with his thumb because Geno looked so sweet there with something in his mouth. He knew Geno’s dick was big, everyone knew that, could feel it beginning to harden under him. Geno’s hands flexed into the muscle of his ass. 

“Yes Sid, duh.” Geno’s words were muffled around his thumb, but the look in his eyes of helpless want said more than enough. 

Sidney laughed, pulling his thumb out and ducking to press a smacking kiss against Geno’s lips. Despite the blow job on offer Geno tried to follow his mouth when Sidney sat back. Sidney smiled fondly, Geno melting back into the couch to look up at him. 

“Come on, up.” 

Sidney hustled Geno into standing so he could deal with Geno’s pants. Geno, flushed and standing naked and hard in living room was straight out of his daydreams. Sidney snagged the throw off the back of his couch and set it down so Geno’s bare ass wouldn’t stick to the leather upholstery. Sidney pushed and prodded until Geno was slouched low on the wide couch, knees splayed wide so Sidney’s shoulders could fit between them. 

“Sid.” Geno said a little low and desperate. Kneeling between his legs Sidney looked up the length of him, blotchy pink chest to match his cheeks. His dick was half hard, heavy balls hanging temptingly, miles of long legs spread easily like Geno didn’t even feel the stretch in his hips. Sidney wrapped his hand around Geno’s dick and Geno breathed out sharply. 

There was a power involved in holding a man’s dick. He could almost feel the thrum of Geno’s pulse against his fingers. He lifted it off Geno’s stomach so he could sit up on his knees to lick at the head. He pressed little sucking kisses down the shaft, pressing his face into Geno’s groin for a moment, revelling in heat and warmth. 

Geno’s hand landed on his hair; just petting the top of his head gently. Enough fucking around, Sidney wanted it. Licking his lips to make sure they were wet enough Sidney sucked the head into his mouth. Geno blew out a harsh breath, thigh tensing under Sidney’s hand. Sidney kept his hand moving gently while he pulled off to wet his lips again, Geno was staring at him and Sidney couldn’t help the glow of pride. 

Geno slowly came apart under his mouth and hands. He was surprisingly quiet, little gasps and grunts when Sidney did something right or surprised him. He liked the slow slide up, liked a tighter hand at the base of his dick. Geno out-right swore when Sidney sucked one of his balls into his mouth. 

Working on a hunch Sidney pressed up behind his balls, just a light press and Geno’s leg tensed almost slipping off his shoulder while Geno shouted. Sidney pressed his advantage relentlessly while Geno twisted, legs tensing as Sidney pushed him faster like he wanted to force Sidney in tighter but was being polite about it. Working on that would be a later thing, right now Sidney was intent on making Geno come. 

Fitting both his face and his hands between Geno’s legs was tight but it was worth it for keeping a hand around his cock while using his fingers to tease closer to Geno’s asshole. This seemed to wind Geno tighter and tighter, his voice hitching. 

He was so hot. Sidney rocked, pants tight against his hard dick giving him little jolts of pleasure., eclipsed by the euphoria of getting Geno off. Gone was the silence replaced with short moans and gasps. Sidney was pushing himself as far as he could go on Geno’s dick. He felt as hot for it as Geno clearly was. 

“Sid.” Geno was chanting his name desperately in between softer sounds. His hands moved fretfully across Sidney’s skull, tangling and untangling in his hair gently. Sidney felt huge and powerful. 

Geno came with a drawn out moan. He lifted off the back of the couch for a moment before flopping back boneless, hips twitched minutely. Sidney pulled off, leaning back to reach for a pile of napkins on the table to spit into. 

Geno was looking down at him. 

Sidney grinned back at him, flying high. His knees complained and his jaw was a bit sore from being forced open wide. He felt fucking awesome. 

“Come here.” Sidney crawled back up Geno’s body, settling back in on his legs. Geno tipped his head back inviting Sidney to kiss him again. His lips were sore, caught against his own teeth, but it was more than worth it for the deep lush kisses. 

Geno’s hands fretted with the tie-string of Sidney’s pants. His Lulu’s were just a little too tight to fit under his ass with his legs apart the way they were. Sidney shifted so he was bent over, bracing one hand against the back of the couch, straddling one of Geno’s thighs. This way his pants were able to be pulled just below his ass. 

He was hard, a little wet at the tip. Geno licked at his own lips looking down at Sidney’s dick. It was easy to imagine him reciprocating, that obscene mouth wrapped around his cock. Geno wrapped a hand around him, giving him a comforting squeeze. Sidney groaned, thrusting into the warmth of Geno’s hand despite the dry drag. Geno pulled back for a moment, sucked on his fingers wetly, quickly licking across the palm. 

Just wet enough to feel good. “Yeah G, like that.” Sidney panted, so turned on it felt like he was going to embarrass himself by coming all over Geno quickly. He reached down, wrapping his hand around Geno’s fist so he could make him squeeze a little tighter, move a little faster. Geno’s other hand was on the back of his neck, pulling him down for more kisses. 

Geno kissed slow and wet while Sidney bit back the urge to bite at his lips. He thrust into their hands, the pressure just right and the drag a bit much. 

“Fuck.” Sidney cursed voice rough and catching, forehead against Geno’s, hunched over him using his hand to keep Geno moving faster. “G.” 

Geno leaned up a little so he could kiss at Sidney’s chest, sucking lightly on his skin. “Let me see.” Geno asked. Sidney would give him anything. 

He arched his back, tossing his head back and came all over both of their hands. It felt like it went on forever, perfect moment stretching like molasses because he didn’t want it to end. Eventually he sagged against Geno, breathing a bit quickly and blood thrumming through his veins. 

Geno kissed him again, deep and slow; Sidney let himself melt into it, just enjoying the basic human joy of physical contact. 

That broke into several smaller kisses until Sidney finally sat back to just look at him. Geno naked on his couch, the taste of his dick lingering in Sidney’s mouth. 

“This went better than I planned.” Sidney declared and Geno just arched an eyebrow at him. Sidney laughed, “I had hoped, but we spent so long not talking about this I wasn’t sure what you were going to do.” 

Geno knocked him off balance as he reached past Sidney for a napkin to trying and clean his hands off. Sidney clung to his shoulders so as not to be toppled over. When Sidney managed to peek at his face Geno looked embarrassed but not uncomfortable. 

“Hey.” Sidney, grabbed the napkin and wiped the come off the tips of his fingers so he could grab Geno’s chin forcing him to meet his eyes. “I’m happy.” Sidney said firmly. 

Geno’s eyes widened a little, mouth pursing for a moment. “You’re so embarrassing.” Geno proclaimed, but he did look pleased and that was enough for Sidney. 

“Yeah, probably.” Sidney agreed easily. 

He leaned his head in but waited for Geno initiated the kiss. 

Sidney slid to his feet and pulled up his pants. Geno sat there for a moment just watching him, before he too sat up find his own clothes. Sidney watched him, sad to loose naked happy Geno. “Want to restart the movie?” 

“Sid, no. Terrible movie.” 

He grinned, grabbed the remote to flip it over to the sports news channel doing a top 10 best and worst plays of the week. Geno made a face and kicked the blanket off the couch before settling back in. Then he looked at Sidney standing there watching him and stuck out the tip of his tongue. “Get me beer?” 

Snorting Sidney left to get them both another beer. When he came back he sat right next to Geno, none of that polite distance that mocked him before now. Geno slouched down so Sidney could spread his arm along the back of the couch, beer resting in his other hand. Geno did not in fact mind his arm there. 

He was wondering how best to bring up dinner again when he heard a soft snuffle. Sidney twisted carefully without moving his arm and found Geno fast asleep against his side. He wouldn’t have guessed Geno would be the type to come and pass out immediately. 

\--

The night spent at Sidney’s house felt like the best Geno had ever slept in his whole life. He needed to leave early in the morning to go let the dog out or he would probably be cleaning dog piss out of his kitchen again. When he woke up Sidney had insisted that it was too late to drive home, he had been a little late but it was more likely he just wanted Geno to spend the night. 

Geno had insisted that he wasn’t that kind of girl. He was though. Besides Sidney made several very persuasive arguments. 

His house was big and empty when he unlocked it. Tom normally would have trotted up to the door, but he was no where to be seen. 

The shadows seemed a little extra dark compared to the warmth of Sidney’s house. Too early for the watery winter light to help any. There was movement, and Geno turned towards it a moment before the lack of the click of claws registered. 

It lunged at him, distorted pale features and too many rows of teeth. Geno shouted, falling back against his front door with his arms up knowing it wasn’t going to help. 

Nothing happened. 

Geno was barely breathing. 

The click of claws running over, Mike barking while pacing back and forth in front of him. His hands shook when he grabbed the leach and clipped it onto his collar. 

Geno let them both out of the house, walking quickly away. Two blocks away he couldn’t shake the sensation that it was follow him. Mike got a nice long walk that morning. 

\--

“You look tired.” Sidney commented. The restaurant wasn’t what anyone would call romantic but he thought Geno would like it. 

“Can’t sleep.” Geno sighed. He really looked like shit to put it mildly. He was pale, dark smudges under his eyes. Geno’s resting expression was dour at best, he looked outright haggard now. 

Sidney frowned. “You sure?” They had a game tomorrow and he really didn’t look like he was in condition to go out there and score goals. As Captain, and hopeful boyfriend to be, Sidney was concerned. 

“House is—” Geno waved his hand around in front of his face like he didn’t know what the word for it was. “Sleep better at your house.” 

“G.” Sidney said, faking being scandalized. “We have a game tomorrow.” 

Geno looked at him, frowning, clearly parsing through what Sidney said. You could see the moment he caught on to what he had said because he looked away, embarrassed. Sidney hid his grin behind his glass of water. Geno would skate out there and menace men with his looming height and his lightning quick reflexes but got embarrassed easily. 

Still, “You gonna be okay to play?” 

Geno rolled his eyes. “Take me on date. Talk about hockey?” 

“What else is there to talk about?” 

Geno just laughed at him, smile changing his face completely. 

The rest of dinner was good. Nothing much had really changed between them despite Sidney knowing what Geno’s dick felt like heavy against his tongue. That was just a physical step in an already unshakable relationship. 

Sidney was debating if it was dark enough to make out for awhile in the parking lot. The polite Canadian boy in him warring with the bit that wanted to make sure kissing Geno hadn’t been a vivid hallucination. Geno was saying something while Sidney was still deciding but he trailed off. 

Sidney hadn’t known Geno’s face could do that, he suddenly went white, mouth opening and closing soundlessly, eyes wide. 

A shiver went down Sidney’s spine. Something in the shadows watching them. He turned to look over his shoulder at whatever Geno was seeing but there was nothing there. Just the two of them in an out of the way parking lot. The streetlight overhead flickered and Geno jumped about a foot in the air. 

Everything seemed completely normal after that. The solid hulking shape of the scattered cars around them gleaming under the streetlights. 

Geno made a small sound, drawing Sidney attention back to him. He was looking around, tensed like he was right on the cusp of flight or fright. 

“You okay there?” 

Geno blinked at him, trying to smile but it was more like a grimace, baring his teeth at the world in general. “Fine. Probably garbage rat.” He sounded oddly defensive about it. 

The mood turned awkward. Sidney sighed. “Game tomorrow, get some rest eh?” 

Geno looked past him for a moment, clearly distracted by whatever he thought he saw. “Sid?--” Geno seemed to cut himself off. “Okay. Tomorrow.” 

Sidney didn’t like leaving Geno like this, something felt off, undone. 

The headlights of the Porche lit up the night for a moment, headlights and foglamps flashing as he unlocked it. Sidney waited until Geno was in his own car to head home himself. 

Go home, jerk off, go to sleep, wake up go to morning skate. 

\--

Late in the next afternoon about a week after their first official dinner date it was by pure chance he spotted Geno’s Porche pulling into the arena. He was obviously tired, dragging his feet as he walked. 

“Hey.” Sidney said as he came up next to Geno. Geno gave him a tired look. 

“Hi yourself, Sid.” 

“I told you to get some rest.” Sidney frowned. Geno hadn’t looked too good in morning skate, a step out of sync with the rest of the team. Geno had just shrugged nodded, agreeing to sleep until it was game time. The one night he stayed at Sidney’s place he had slept fine, curled up on his side and dead to the world. 

“I try.” Geno shook his head. “Feels like something—” Geno paused looking towards the double doors that lead from the parking garage to the rest of the complex. Sidney bit back words behind his teeth waiting to see if Geno would finish on his own. 

Geno didn’t. 

They passed through the doors and Geno rolled his shoulders back like he was trying to shake out a knot. Visibly changing between tired and rumpled Geno into the wild creature he turned into on the ice. 

“Be fine Sid.” Geno nodded. “Worry too much.” 

Sidney nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. Maybe he would have let Geno brush it off before but now he was doubly invested. 

There was a set of keys on the floor, Geno stooped to pick them up, squinting at them. There was someone walking just ahead of them, Geno jogged to catch up with them. It would look weird if Sidney rushed to keep and keep talking to him so he continued to amble behind them. 

Geno caught up to the guy, walking with him and chatting. It looked like it really was the guy’s keys, he took them with a smile and seemed to be thanking Geno. 

The lights didn’t flicker. The air didn’t change. His heart maintained the same BPM from one moment to the next. 

Sidney hustled to catch up. Maybe Geno should really sit this game out, he looked sick. Sidney was already prepared for the fight that was going to come. Geno would be pissed--

“G.” 

Geno paused, long enough for Sidney to reach out to him. 

The rest happened in slow motion. It was only because he was already reaching out for Geno that he was able to grab the back of his suit and pull as hard as he could. Geno stumbled back with a yelp. 

The steel cross beam must have just barely missed him.

The unfortunate man wasn’t pulled back and the beam struck him directly as it fell. 

When time resumed Geno had stumbled against his chest and the man was screaming. Loud animal wailing. At first he didn’t even really understand what he was seeing. His arm was obviously broken, forearm looking like a second elbow with the bones poking through the skin, visibly moving as he tried to writhe. The beam then pinned his pelvis to the floor. The smaller piece that fell after the first had impaled him directly through the abdomen. Blood was spilling across the floor in pulses. 

Geno’s weight sagged and Sidney just barely managed to control their decent to the ground. Geno wasn’t in his lap but he was tangled with Sidney’s arms. 

The man continued to scream. 

Someone came running from behind them. “Oh my god.” 

That was the cue for people to come running, steps echoing around the halls, shocked murmuring _’call an ambulance,’ ‘grab the doctor! Quick.’_. 

Geno was shaking, a fine tremor going through his body as he swayed while Sidney tried to support him and drag him back to his feet. There was blood splatter on Geno’s shoes and the hem of his dress pants. The silence between them was thick, Sidney’s mind was static. The smell of blood was thick in the air. 

_“Fuck.”_ Sidney whispered. Geno said something low in Russian that sounded like it might have been a prayer. 

Something moved behind the crowd, knee high maybe. It moved like it had too many legs. Sidney narrowed his eyes watching it slink away. Fury settled low in his stomach, the hand he had around Geno’s upper arm tightened. 

“Are you hurt?” Sidney asked, they were probably standing too close together, pulled to the edge of the crowd so Sidney could prop Geno up against the wall. No one was looking at them, instead focused on the people trying to stabilize the screaming man. 

“Sid.” Geno was white, hands shaking. 

“Yeah.” He said. He took Geno’s hands in his own, settling the shaking. 

“That--- how?” 

Sidney pressed his hand against Geno’s stomach, he never wore an undershirt under his suit and his skin through the thin cotton weave felt feverish against Sidney’s palm. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

“Yes.” Geno agreed, finally focusing on Sidney’s face. He was clearly frightened but was settling quickly. Sidney’s own heart was thundering behind his breastbone, raging like a trapped animal. 

That was supposed to have been Geno, would have been him. “You’re okay.” Sidney said softer. 

Geno breathing settled, eyes closed. He was still too pale, looked like he’d collapse at any moment but at least he wasn’t leaning so heavily on the wall. 

“Thank you Sid.” 

Sidney pressed his forehead quickly against Geno’s shoulder and sighed. 

They stayed that way as the paramedics came running it, the smaller female at the front shouting for the crowd to move aside as they rushed in. The male behind her was already on his radio as she began to start the IV.

Sidney lost some time that way, standing guard over Geno as they both mutely watched the paramedic staff scrambling to find a way to move the man. The whole thing was pretty gruesome, he had wailed high and loud when they managed to move the beam pinning his pelvis. One of his legs stuck out all wrong. He felt trapped there, watching the whole thing unfold. 

Then it was over. 

Coach had come to find out what was going on, Geno was still leaning against the wall, the puddle of blood on the floor seemed like it would be too much for a person to survive. It almost looked fake. The keys were still there, covered in blood, no one had noticed them under him in the chaos. 

“What happened?” Sullivan looked around wildly like someone would pop out and explain things. 

Sidney patted Geno’s shoulder to indicate he would do the speaking. “I don’t know, part of the ceiling came down.” Nothing like this had ever happened before. “It just missed us. It hit ---” Sidney realized that he didn’t know the man’s name. He had just been there, walking, talking, smiling at Geno. “Him.” 

“You’re both okay?” 

Sidney stood up a little straighter, Geno pulling himself up to his full height as well. “Yes.” 

Sullivan’s eyes seemed to be drawn to the blood splattered on Geno’s legs, unable to blink for a long moment. Likely suddenly and vividly aware of how close the star forward had been to the accident. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay.” Sullivan looked at them, Sidney shifting on his feet, hands shoved into his pockets and curled into fists. “I think you two should sit this one out, take a day. Just. The police or the medical examiner is going to want to talk to you. I think.” 

Sidney wanted to argue, he was fine to play. Geno didn’t exactly look good to play; Sidney bit the inside of his cheek. 

“Fine.” 

Geno dozed in the meeting room as the police took their time coming in. He was propped up on the table, head tipped forward breathing slowly. 

Sidney sat still, outside the roar of the crowd was just loud enough to be heard as a faint ebb and swell of sound. Sidney sat completely still staring unblinkingly at the still room around them. Geno made a soft noise in his sleep, shifting slightly. Sidney smiled, warmth swelling in his chest to match the anger burning behind his eyes. 

Something clicked, multiple claws against tile. Sidney didn’t move. It was moving in the walls, hundreds of them, more and more clicks, all chitinous sounds. A centipede dropped from the ceiling vent, it ran under the podium pushed into the corner. Sidney watched it without reacting. 

“Tonight.” He said out loud. 

Geno continued to sleep undisturbed in Sidney’s presence. 

The police took their statements, the younger of the two had that expression on his face where he wanted to be cool about it but also really wanted an autograph. There wasn’t a lot to say the whole thing was over in seconds, a series of coincidences and a really bad outcome. 

Geno explained the same thing in slightly choppier words, clearly reaching for the correct words to explain the situation. He found the keys, caught up to the guy, was standing right next to him while it happened. He had met the man’s eyes even as he was being crushed by the force of the falling beam. 

The whole affair was straightforward. Sidney signed a napkin for the guy while the other guy managed to just barely not roll his eyes. 

The police left them alone in the meeting room, the shutting behind them with a click. There was a shift in the air, the game must be over, the lack of screaming probably meant a loss. Sidney stood up from his chair and moved over to where Geno was. 

He sat on the table next to where Geno was sitting in his chair. They were both still in their game day suits. There wasn’t a lot to say. Crazy day eh? Didn’t seem to cut it. Sidney blew out a harsh breath. Geno looked up at him, dark eyes in a pale face. He had lost the shocky pallor after his nap but he still looked exhausted and unwell. 

“You should probably go home.” 

“No.” Geno said quickly, firm. 

Sidney paused, looking intently at him. Geno looked away, staring at the corner of the room instead. His mouth was set in that stubborn tilt that drove Sidney wild in a number of ways. Geno could be fairly passive, content to be led if he trusted but when he did decide on something it was carved in stone. It did seem like there was something more than just that though. Geno had been weirdly cagey about his house for awhile now. 

“Why not?” 

Geno stared harder at the wall. “Leave it Sid.” 

“What the hell is going on here?” 

“I don’t know!” Geno met his eyes suddenly. He looked more agitated than the conversation warranted. He stood up, walking a few steps away from Sidney before spinning on his heel and walking back. “Dreams! Keep having dreams, something follow me, something eat me. Bad stuff happens.” 

Sidney remained silent through Geno’s little outburst. 

“Okay.” Sidney nodded. He reached out and grabbed at Geno’s wrist tugging him in between the spread of his legs. “I’ll fix it.” 

Sidney was pretty used to the expression on Geno’s face that clearly screamed ‘you’re full of shit’, so he kissed it, pressing his mouth against the corner of Geno’s mouth. Geno’s wrist flexed in his hold.

The sound of something crawling down the wall was almost too-loud in the little bubble of them. Geno turned to look but Sidney was too fast, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look only at Sidney. “I’ll take care of it.” 

Geno tried to pull away but Sidney still had his wrist and he was caught fast.

“Sid.” 

“Do you trust me?” Years and years together, battling together, skating together, clawing their way through road trips and injuries. They had been called two parts of a single being for so long now. Geno visibly settled. 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Sidney let him go, and when Geno snuck a look over where the sound came from Sidney knew there would be nothing there. 

“I help.” 

Sidney blinked, licked his lips both eyebrows raised. “Really? It is going to get messy.” He knew better than to say no. 

Geno nodded. “Team.” He touched his forehead to Sidney’s, he looked determined and Sidney probably wouldn’t be able to stop him. 

“I warned you.” Sidney said as Geno kissed the words off of his lips. 

\--

The first gods were known for vengeance and anger. It wasn’t until much later that forgiveness became an attribute to be praised. 

He had been born from the deepest parts of the sea, coming to life with the first cry at the sky in fear as lightening ripped it open. As the first wild fires swept across the savannah. The first man drowned. Gods were born when people first understood the fear of nature. 

Sidney stood in the receiving bay of PPG arena leaning against one of the cement blocks. Geno was tapping away at his phone. He hadn’t asked once Sidney told him to stay quiet and watch. He’d given Sidney a narrow-eyed look but began ignoring him all the same, like it had been his choice all along. 

This too was a place of worship. The faithful would pay their tribute, adorn their ceremonial robes and scream their devotion in mass. 

Now that he was looking for it he could almost feel the sensation of something crawling all over, bugs under his skin, running in the walls. You could hear them, imagine legs crawling across your arm, but couldn’t see them. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Geno frowning to himself trying to look subtle about looking around him. Hundreds of eyes in the dark watching him. As gods began to be swayed by the humans so too did they gain the vices of men. 

The first time he walked among the men he sucked all the blood and organs out of priest and wore his ill-fitting skin. People grovelled as he walked; faces pressed to the ground. He had not looked like a man then but he had known the sensation of seeing the world from a single point with weak eyes. 

The creature that stumbled out of the shadows was ill-defined. A vagrant in another life. Now his stumbling wasn’t a product of guzzling hand sanitizer but bones broken and barely held together by the creature inside. There was darkness where the eyes were supposed to be, like they had been gouged out and replaced with the space between stars. 

“Sid.” Geno stood up straight. The lights overhead danced like something was passing in front of them. Geno looked up, Sidney continued to stare placidly ahead. 

“You wanted my attention. You have it.” Sidney called. Its head flopped back on a rubbery neck, the bones ground together audibly. Geno’s breathing had gone shaky and shallow. 

It made a sound like a knife dragging across china, piecing, felt with the ears and the bones. 

“I should have known it would be you.” The voice originated from the creature that slithered out next. Its bloated body shone iridescent under the bright lights. Many spindled legs dragged its carapace across the floor with a low scrape. The face was huge and swollen, pale with no eyes and too many teeth. It was maybe knee height, longer than a man lying down. 

“It is. What are you doing here?” Sidney agreed. Many legs jittered in time with a rattling noise from the puppet, its joints flopping backwards and forwards in shapes human bodies shouldn’t make. They were laughing. 

“I want this place.” 

Sidney nodded. He had thought as much. Geno was a familiar warmth at his side, he wouldn’t back down no matter what happened next. That was why Sidney loved him, that was why they had been coming for him.

“This is mine.” 

Sidney took his hands out of his pockets. 

The lights flickered. The shadows hemmed them in. It creeped from all the corners, under the cars, tendrils of cold air. Sidney’s breath fogged. One of the shadows snaked across the floor, moving in shuttered movements between the flickering of the lights. 

At the last moment it solidified, wrapped around the man’s head. 

It broke with a loud crunch of bones and a spray of hot blood. The lights flared up, fluorescents highlighting the way blood gushed up from the behind the jaw bone that was hanging unhinged as the rest of the skull was fragments on the ground. 

Time seemed to hold its breath for a moment, body standing there without a head. The knees bent first then the rest tipped forwards. Bugs spilled out, trailing blood as they scattered, hundreds upon thousands of centipedes. 

Geno made an agonized sound next to him. Some of the shadows slid out from inside Geno’s jacket sleeve to wrap around his hand in a quick squeeze. Geno jumped, gasping slightly. An agonizing second later he squeezed back, fingers twitching in the air. 

“You.” The remaining creature turned towards him, its legs jumped and jittered in excitement. 

It moved fast, lunging forward. Geno recoiled, hands coming up. 

Black tentacles slithered out from under cars, behind poles. Darkness come to life and given form. It grabbed the other deity around the middle and ripped. Sidney didn’t give it a chance to beg, to cry. He just grabbed and tore. 

It died with a head-splitting scream, reality jumped and shuttered for a moment. Geno staggered to the side. Sidney flung the pieces across the garage and let the shadows settle back into place. 

There was stunned silence. Geno was breathing too hard. 

Geno swore suddenly and fiercely. Expansively. 

Sidney snorted. Probably would have summed up the situation if only Sidney knew what he was saying. “What the fuck Sid.” Geno finished in English for his benefit. 

Sidney turned to him, regarded Geno’s beloved face. He shrugged. It was all at once both very complicated and very simple. 

“Going crazy.” Geno hid his face in his hands for a few long moments, like maybe it would fade away. Sidney was still watching him when he looked up. Sidney arched his eyebrow. “What was that?” 

“It doesn’t have a name.” God wasn’t the right word, not in Geno’s faintly orthodox Christian view of the word. A left-over piece of the old world, a part of the void given a form and malice? More importantly, “It’s gone now.” 

Geno chuckled, very carefully not looking over to the side. “Looked kind of like thing I dream about.” 

Sidney thought as much. 

“Probably was. They wanted me, this.” Sidney spread his arms wide to encompass the service entrance, the parking lot, the area, Pittsburgh as a whole. Everything that was _his_. “We should leave.” 

Geno squinted at him, then he nodded. “Okay, we go.” 

Sidney led Geno away with a hand at the small of his back because he seemed a little unsteady. They made it all the way back to where the cars were before Geno slowed then stopped. They had made it a bit further than Sidney expected. 

“Why me? Haunt my dreams. Follow me-- today, the keys.” Geno looked more pissed than scared now. He’d been thinking about this the whole walk, piecing together what he knew with what he had learned. 

The question wasn’t voiced but he answered it all the same with a nod. They had tried to kill Geno to get his attention. Sidney hesitated over the words, tasting them before saying them, debating if this was the right play. This hadn’t been part of his plan at all. This Sidney Crosby would have happily grown old and died as a man. 

“Because you matter.” Sidney smiled up at him felt the squirm of emotion in his stomach and his cheeks threatening to heat. He probably looked as dumb as he felt letting it all hang out after the night they had. “You’re important to me you know.” 

Because Sidney Crosby fucking loved Evgeni Malkin. 

Geno flushed, looked away, lashes dipping down to cover his eyes. Circumstances were more complicated than they probably should be. Still, his feelings were straight forward. He wanted to play hockey, maybe one day retire together, live somewhere warm and on the water. 

It seemed like Geno paused forever while thinking over what Sidney told him. He licked his lips before he spoke, maybe unsure of the words, or maybe unsure of how to say them. “What _are_ you?” 

“I’m Sidney Crosby.” He didn’t hesitate to answer, and Geno smiled at him with a little rolls of his eyes. Still he looked reassured, as if there had been another hidden answer. 

“Sid have – how to say, squid? Octopus arm?” Geno wiggled his fingers. 

“Uhhh, yes and no.” That was a little more complicated. 

“Can use all the time? During hockey?”

“I’d never.” Sidney frowned. It wasn’t against the rules, but it certainly would be cheating. They hadn’t thought to ban the physical manifestations of power of the elder beings. 

Geno snorted, but he was smiling a little now and that was much better than him being frightened. It was too much to ask Geno to overlook the other-world aspect of him, but he did seem to be accepting for the time being. If that was all Sidney was going to get he was going to take it as far as Geno would let him. 

They were near Geno’s car. It was the middle of the night. Geno looked around as if finally realizing where they were. 

‘hell of a night, eh?’ still didn’t seem to be appropriate but he was having trouble thinking of anything else to add. Sidney shoved his hands in his pockets and resisted the urge to rock onto his toes. “You going to be okay?” 

Geno shrugged, “dreams over?” 

“They should be.” Sidney nodded. 

“Best sleep I had was with Sidney.” Geno’s eyebrows did that thing when he was making a joke and wanted to make sure you knew it too. 

Sidney laughed. “Good to know.” 

He leaned in for a kiss and Geno didn’t flinch, didn’t hesitate, dipped his head a little so the angle was right when their lips brushed softly. That more than any filthy fantasy, just that little show of trust made his stomach drop, heart thundering against his chest. He fucking loved-- 

“Text me when you get home.” Sidney demanded. 

This time Geno was a lot less subtle when he rolled his eyes. 

Sidney was sitting in his car in the parking lot with his eyes closed, he couldn’t tell you how long he had been there. His phone lit up, Geno’s picture flashed up on the lock screen displaying the contents of a new text message. It was just a penguin emoji. 

Sidney tipped his head back and hoped this wouldn’t ruin everything. He started the engine and turned the car towards home. Even late at night the city thrummed in time with his heartbeat. 

\--

Games at home were always great. The crowd screamed as one for every goal, near goal, fight, missed penalty and everything in between. There was nothing like it. 

They had a goal a piece in a hard-fought victory. Sidney smiled at the reporters as they talked to him, the towel around his neck did little for the sweat he could dripping off the tips of his hair. They liked to talk immediately after the game, like that would somehow give him some adrenaline fuelled insights. 

“Yeah, you know Malkin looked really good out there, he was moving fast.” Sidney nodded, “it’s always great to play with him, he’s a real asset.” 

Sidney nodded, barely listening to the follow-up question, at this point most of it was muscle memory. He nodded again, gave a little half smile. “Yeah we’re looking to carry our momentum on the road. We are looking really good right now, everyone is contributing to scoring chances. We just have to keep doing what we’re doing.”

He gave them a little wave. It was usually the same crew each time, and sometimes he would stick around for a little chit-chat but he was buzzing on a post-game high and there was something he wanted more then polite small talk about the weather and children. 

Murray passed him on the way out, hat jammed on over his helmet hair and a grey Penguins’ shirt on. Sidney gave him a quick fist bump on the way by. The locker room was the usual riot of naked sweaty guys. Horny was explaining something that required a lot of gesturing in just his compression shorts. His accent would get a little thicker, syllables elongating when he was excited. 

“We are going out, celebrate while we have time.” Jake was grinning, his blond hair was flying everywhere. 

“Gonna play the old card.” Sidney said with a shake of his head. 

“Come on.” Jake wheedled and Sidney just shrugged. 

“I need my beauty sleep eh.” Sidney joked lamely, Jake rolled his eyes but was grinning anyways. 

“Won't help.” 

Sidney shoved his shoulder and Jake just laughed, he wandered back to his stall while Sidney worked on shucking off his clothes. Geno came out from the showers; his towel was being used to dry off his shoulders. The guys had stopped giving Geno shit for the bite marks the first time he crushed someone into the boards after they said something. Sometimes the only way to know what Geno would take offence to was to toss someone on the bear and watch. Geno had never said anything but it had been enough for the guys to mind their own business. 

Sidney caught him on the way to his own stall. “Wait for me?” Geno shook his head. 

“My place.” Geno replied as he moved towards his stall. 

Sidney didn’t even sneak a look on his own way to the shower. 

Sidney hit the code to open the gate and drove up to the house proper. Geno, who usually managed to sneak away before anyone could pin him with any extra activities, would probably already be inside waiting for him. He had his own key for the front door, and even just that little extra unlabelled key on his ring never failed to give him a little thrill. 

“G?” 

The palatial entrance hall was empty, most of the lights were off, there was just the glow of the hall lights upstairs so Sidney followed that. 

“Here.” Geno’s voice was muffled but clearly coming from the bedroom. The whole thing had been redesigned after the first night Sidney was there. The biggest difference was the loss of the monstrous gothic bed with something sleeker and more modern with stacked drawers under it. When asked about it Geno just gave him a thunderous look muttering a low curse in Russian then spat in English ‘bugs.’, Sidney decided not to press the topic. 

Sidney very nearly stumbled over the doorway, Geno was coming out of the en-suite towelling his face dry, he was wearing only the clingy little black boxer briefs that rode just a bit too low. He was already half hard, thickening obviously. 

“Hi.” Sidney said, immediately cringing at how dumb he sounded. 

Geno just laughed at him and tossed the towel at him. Too loose to be a good projectile Sidney caught it out of the air easily. He tossed it towards the hamper. 

“Getting started without me?” 

Surprisingly Geno looked shy. “Yes.” 

That alone was an attractive thought. Geno with one hand around his pretty dick, watching himself get hard. Sidney grinned. “Lucky me.” 

He was across the room about as quickly as he could without outright running. The skin of Geno’s shoulder was smooth and warm against palm, pulling him in close for a kiss. Geno’s hand immediately began tugging at his suit jacket and shirt until he could get a palm low on Sidney’s back. 

“That was a really nice goal. Pretty.” Sidney said against Geno’s cheek, brushing their noses together. Geno’s eyes closed, fingers twitching for a moment. He always looked a little bit unsure when Sidney was unapologetically sincere. Invariably that earned Sidney a kiss, Geno turning it dirty quickly to avoid answering. Positive reinforcement probably wasn’t the way to go about getting him to stop. 

Geno’s hands slid lower, the tips of his fingers trying to wiggle under Sidney’s belt. Sidney was too busy groping at Geno’s shoulders and chest to really help him at all. 

Geno broke the kiss to press his face against the side of Sidney’s head, his hands came back up around Sidney’s shoulders. Sidney’s suit jacket and belt must have felt rough against Geno’s skin but he didn’t seem to mind so Sidney wasn’t going to stop him. 

“Something on your mind?” Sidney asked once Geno spent too long just holding him and hiding his face in his hair. That earned him a huff, Geno pulling away from his grabbing hands. 

Unexpectedly his cheeks were flushed staring hard somewhere to the side, he didn’t look like one slightly PG-13 kiss. There was a sudden tension in him, Geno working his way up to saying something. The urge to press him was almost too much but that would never work with him. Sidney just had to wait, rubbing his thumbs against Geno’s hips. 

“Yes.” 

Sidney waited. 

Geno sighed, small and clipped. It was only because Sidney was watching him so closely that he saw the flick of his tongue against his lips, the way he glanced at Sidney from behind his lashes. Saw the small swallow that indicated the decision to just spit it out already. 

“Tentacle.” 

Sidney paused. He didn’t quite follow Geno around that bend. 

“I’m going to need a little more context here.” 

Geno took a step back and Sidney half a step closer, confused but unwilling to let Geno drop it too easily. 

“Like time at garage.” 

Sidney sucked a quick breath between his teeth. They hadn’t actually really talked about that, Sidney had actually believed that Geno would just choose to forget the whole thing. Sidney had worked hard to be extra bland and normal after because he could tell Geno was watching him, trying to spot the difference. Like there was something that would give away what Sidney was now that Geno had seen it. 

“Yes?” 

Geno gave him an annoyed look despite the flush on his cheeks, like Sidney was being dense on purpose rather than Geno being overly vague. Geno’s shoulders were tight with unease and Sidney aborted the urge to pull him in close. 

“You have—” Geno wiggled his fingers between them. An ancient entity filling a meat bag awakened from his long sleep in the ocean by the changing temperatures? “Tentacle.” 

Sidney shrugged, sort of. It was a little more complicated than that. “I guess? What do you want G?”

That got him the full-on hunching of Geno’s shoulders. He was clearly on the edge of dropping it. Sidney reached out to him, not with his hands. The first one slithered against Geno’s ribs, just a little brush before it dissolved.

Geno jumped, giving him a shocked look like this wasn’t what he asked for, or maybe like he didn’t expect to get it. 

“Do they,” Geno bit off the words harshly, looking around like he could find where it went, “like in porn?” 

It was like being boarded by someone he didn’t see coming. Everything rattling around in his head for a long moment, thoughts not linking up into anything but a stuttering mess. On one hand he wasn’t surprised that Geno watched tentacle porn. On the other hand, it was surprising that Geno wanted that. 

Sidney licked his lips, pausing for a moment to run through the logistics of it. He hadn’t thought to imagine it but now that there was the very tangible and real chance of it happening he was stuck by the sheer number of possibilities. Geno was unfairly flexible for a forward and theoretically there was no limit to the number of extensions Sidney could conjure. He had never thought of them as tentacles per say, but that would probably work. 

The longer he was silent the more irritated Geno began to look. Sidney reached for him, two flesh and blood hands. Geno came willingly, relaxing by fractions under Sidney’s hands. Sidney angled for a kiss, cupping the delicate bones of Geno’s neck as he pulled him in for a kiss. 

Geno’s mouth was soft and warm, letting Sidney lick past his lips without resisting. Geno let him kiss for awhile, shallow and tender. Growing tired Geno took control, kissing Sidney like he wanted to devour him. Sidney panted, pulling Geno closer. Coming together was always like this, like there would never be enough to satisfy them. 

Curiously Sidney snaked across the ground, touching Geno’s feet and wrapping around one of his shins. Geno broke the kiss with a shocked sound. He pushed Sidney back a little so he could look down between them. 

Black against his tan, squeezing his calf lightly while Geno’s breathing hitched. He looked at Sidney. The look on his face would probably live in Sidney’s dreams forever. Shock. Delight. Hunger. 

“Okay?” 

“Yes.” Geno nodded. “Very okay.” 

Sidney took a few steps backwards until his back hit the wall. This way he didn’t need to put effort into standing. 

Geno was too distracted by the one wrapped around his ankle to notice another sliding out from the shadow of the wardrobe, it brushed against his hand and he flinched. Sidney slowed it, allowing Geno to reach out and touch himself. 

“Warm.” Geno said, almost to himself. 

Sidney found himself just as breathless as Geno, unable to blink while Geno ran his fingers along the tentacle. He pulled out another, it wound in a spiral around the one Geno was currently touching so there were two, he could touch both. 

Geno’s cheeks and ears were pink, beginning to spread down his chest faster than Sidney had ever seen it. There was no doubt that he was ridiculously into this. The two tentacles wrapped around the wrist of the hand playing with them. The shape wasn’t a hand, but one of them tangled with his fingers letting Geno hold on tight. 

“Let go if it gets to be too much.” Sidney said, surprised by how his own voice sounded, breathless and needy. 

Geno finally looked away from his hand at Sidney, propped against the wall in his ruined game day suit. 

“Okay.” 

He almost wished Geno had given him a bit more warning, so he could draw out a proper plan with some set plays. There was a theoretically infinite number of limbs to coordinate. The next one slid out from the shadows of the curtain. Stretching until it was thinner than the others. That he wrapped around Geno’s ribs giving him a little reassuring squeeze. It was surprisingly erotic, the blackness against the fading tan of Geno’s chest. Pink little nipples flushed with the rest of him. Sidney wanted to bite at them, suck and pinch until they were swollen and just sore enough that Geno jerked each time he touched them. 

That was a little more difficult without hands. 

Three more from different shadows around the room, all wrapping around Geno’s chest. He could feel him breathe, a firm many-armed hug. Geno touched them with his free hand, the stunned look never leaving his face. Sidney let the one wrapped around his foot creep up a little, rubbing against the inside of his knee. 

Sidney cleared his throat, at a loss for something intelligent to say. “Was there something you had in mind?” 

Geno gave him a startled look. He was clearly already in over his head, lost in the teasing touches without even getting into the heavy petting. 

“Mouth, ass, already wet.” 

Sidney’s heart skipped a little beat. Geno in the bathroom opening himself up on his fingers. 

Pornhub hadn’t been a thing back when he was an adolescent jerking off desperately at the thought of anyone touching his dick. Still he had seen some tentacle cartoons way back in the day out of curiosity mostly. Hadn’t thought much of it then. Kind of wished he’d taken notes now. 

“Do you want me to lift you up?” That had been in it. Geno looked at him, surprised. Sidney could rip a car in two if he really wanted too, a two-hundred-pound hockey player wouldn’t be a problem. Sidney paused for a moment, “next time.” 

He did need time to think over the logistics of something like that, would be too easy to pull a muscle or hyperextend a joint without the proper preparations. 

Geno stare at him like he was insane and not at all like Sidney was the only one seriously thinking through this. If only he had had more time to prepare. 

He moved the one around his leg up a little higher until it was wrapped around his thigh. Geno, distracted looked down at it, reaching out the touch the tip as it pressed into muscle. Another one slid out from behind the bed, curling against Geno’s shin to him know it was there. He had to flatten and creep along the inside of his thighs to get enough traction to pull Geno’s underwear off. 

Geno stared with his mouth open at the whole proceeding. Sidney wanted to stuff his fingers in there, he liked being able to watch up close when Geno’s mouth was full. Years of fantasies about his pump lips to fill. Underwear discarded on the floor one of them was free to come up and brush by his face, just rubbing against his cheek. Geno moaned, a soft little sound barely audible over Sidney’s thundering pulse. 

He had been a fool not to see the possibility in this before. Naked and wrapped in Sidney was a really good look for him. 

“Fuck.” Probably sounded more reverent than profane. 

It took little more than a thought to use the two tangled around Geno’s left hand to lift it above his head, stretching him out to his full height and leaving him balanced there. 

Face bright red Geno turned his face against the one rubbing against his cheek to press a kiss to it. Sidney shivered. 

He actually got tangled in his jacket he was trying to get off when Geno experimentally sucked the tip of, there actually wasn’t a better word, tentacle into his mouth. Sidney buzzed with the mixture of the visual and the twinned sensation of him/not him. 

Geno’s eyes slipped close, all of his focus on his mouth. There was enough haptic response that Sidney could tell Geno was feeling out the shape with his tongue, less careful of his teeth than he would ever be with the rest of Sidney. 

It took them a bit of work but Sidney had a good rhythm going, gently fucking Geno’s mouth with one of tentacles. Geno was completely hard, dick flush with his stomach. He was moaning around his mouthful and drooling all over his chin. 

The next one wrapped around his free right hand and pulled it in towards his chest. Geno was stuck that way, right hand bound to his chest. Sidney tipped him forward, enough that he was off balance, all of his support coming from the tentacles wrapped around his chest. It was easier this way to lift his thigh, holding it out to the side. 

Geno’s moan rumbled from his chest, sharp and tight. He met Sidney’s eyes, fingers twitching in his hold but not letting go. 

Sidney was hard, he was holding Geno, he was sliding shallowly into his mouth, feeling Geno sloppily try and swallow around him. He was teasing at his balls, slipping behind with blunt pressure making Geno rise up on his toes. 

Sidney slid out of his mouth, giving time for Geno to pant wetly, face a mess. “Sid,” he begged. He could arch, rocking on his toes the best he could. Unwilling to play any longer he summoned another, leaving the one there for Geno to run against. This one he pushed into his ass, Geno moaned, cursing fluently between low whines. 

They weren’t that much thicker than Sidney’s dick. Geno slowly opened up to him, tentacle rocking deeper and deeper into his ass while Geno writhed. It seemed to take forever, gentle push and pull until it was inside of him. Sidney swallowed hard. He was drenched in sweat, uncomfortably hard but unwilling to do anything about it just yet. 

“How is that?” 

“Good Sid, so good.” Geno looked blissful, face flushed and held in place while Sidney fucked him. Geno angled his head mouth falling open, half in invitation and half in demand. 

Sidney tugged his shirt free from his pants. Unblinking at the image in front of him, Geno stuffed from both ends. Geno was rocking between both as much as he was able. Sidney coordinated so Geno was never empty, trying to gag himself while trying to grind his beautiful ass back on the tentacle. 

Inspired Sidney twitched his fingers, one more slithering along the floor, it touched Geno’s foot fondly before sliding up his leg. Geno didn’t even seem to notice at first. His eyes flew open when it began rubbing around his already stretched ass. 

Sidney was rubbing himself through his slacks, hand curled around the shape of his dick. “Yes or no?” 

Geno nodded without hesitating, he pulled back sucking on just the tip. He leaned to the side just a little, letting the one holding his leg up take a little more of his weight. This opened him up just a little more, eager to be stuffed full. 

It was a slow process, he alternated between trying to press both in at once with keeping him open with one and trying to fit the other inside of him. Geno never let go of the death grip he had on the tentacle in his hand. 

“Oh _fuck_.” Geno swore “Sid, Sid, Sid.” 

He looked like he was going to come out of his skin, like he’d collapse to the floor if Sidney wasn’t holding him up. 

“Yeah?” 

Geno thrashed, his swollen mouth hanging open. Both tentacles pressed in further, side by side and wedging him open as they went.

“Sid.” Geno begged, at a loss for anything else to say. 

“It’s okay, just a little bit more.” 

They were fucking in and out of him in time now, alternating so he was always being fucked. Sidney felt like he was so deep inside, tight and bruise hot. 

His legs felt a little unsteady when he walked across the room. Up close he could see the blotchy flush on Geno’s chest. He could touch where the firm hold of his tentacles was making his skin pink up. He could even see the shine of spit on Geno’s face, the slight bulge of his cheeks while he tried his best to get Sidney’s tentacle deeper in his mouth. His ass looked so good, firm muscle taut from balancing on one foot. His hole was pink and shiny, stretched around two of his tentacles. 

Geno looked so fucking blissed out, like being full of Sidney in every hole was everything he wanted. 

When he got a hand on Geno’s dick he actually sobbed, choking on Sidney. He chased it when Sidney tried to pull away so he just gentled the movement giving Geno a longer beat to breathe around the tentacle fucking his face. 

“You’re so hard.” Sidney wondered out loud. Geno looked as worked up as anyone he had ever seen, dick leaving a little puddle below him. 

When he wrapped his palm around the gorgeous length of him Geno jumped like he’d been shocked, shout muffled by his mouthful as he came with his whole body. Sidney couldn’t even blink as he watched Geno’s body twitched and wriggle. It seemed to go on forever stomach tightening in pulses as his dick splattered the carpet below him. Sidney gentled his hand when Geno started sobbing, eyes pressed closed and hanging limp. 

“You okay?” Sidney asked, he pet down Geno’s flank, carefully pulling the tentacle out of his mouth before it dissolved. 

Geno took a shaky breath. There was drool all over his chin and neck, tears in his eyes. He was a disaster and Sidney was fiercely proud of him. 

“Yes.” Geno coughed. “Best.” 

Sidney’s laugh was strained. He was so fucking turned on he was going to melt. The tentacles slithered out of his ass and vanished as they retracted. 

Sidney had pushed him pretty hard. He touched his stretched hole gently, probing just a bit to make sure Geno was okay. Geno’s panting hitched. He looked over at Sidney, tipped like this he had to look at Sidney from under his lashes. 

“In me.” 

At first Sidney didn’t realize what Geno was saying but he was staring at where Sidney was obviously hard. His dick had long ruined the cut of his tailored slacks. The dark grey colour just hid how fucking wet he was. 

“You sure?” 

“Now Sid.” 

He was too turned on to laugh, just undid his belt, popped the button and pulled them down just enough to get out his dick. This wasn’t going to last long at all. Geno’s hole was pink and puffy, already well used. He was hot when Sidney slipped inside. Geno hiccoughed, clenching weakly. 

Sidney’s hips were jerky, little thrusts that kept him deep as he could get. He was so keyed up that it was almost too much all at once. Sidney could hear himself groaning, sound vibrating through him. Heat flushed through him, settled low in his stomach. He barely had a moment to brace for it before he was being torn open. Sidney tossed his head back, hands on Geno’s lower back as he thrust hard and deep, spilling inside of him. 

“Oh shit.” Sidney mumbled to himself. He felt almost numb in the aftermath. 

Geno just huffed. 

Sidney was barely able to brace Geno as he was unwrapped slowly one by one. The last tentacle was the one wrapped around his hand. Geno’s face was still flushed when he brought it up to his lips to give it a chaste little kiss. 

Sidney swallowed. 

Geno looked at him soft and fond. “Shower.” 

Sidney wasn’t sure his legs would hold him that long, but he was more than willing to get out of his sweat soaked pants. 

Geno had a massive shower, the kind with more knobs than the average airplane cockpit and secret nozzles everywhere. He turned on only the rainfall one on the top and backed Sidney up against the cool marble wall. His lips had to be sore from the abuse but he kissed the hiss from Sidney’s lips. 

“Thank you.” Geno mumbled against his mouth. 

“You’re welcome.” Sidney replied, more of a verbal tick than a response for something that Geno didn’t need to thank him for. He kissed him again, keeping it light and gentle. Geno’s mouth felt bruised against his own and he felt a little guilt about it, but not enough to not jerk off to this memory for the rest of his life. 

They moved sluggishly out of the shower and Sidney went to go plant face first in the bed while Geno finished up in the bathroom. The room was cool, clothes scattered around, Sidney opened his drawer and fished out a pair of boxers to sleep in. 

Geno padded over naked and damp, flopping into bed next to him. 

“You’re surprisingly,” Sidney wet his lips, “okay about all this.” 

Geno rolled onto his side so they could face each other even if he wasn’t looking at Sidney directly. He reached out so he could tangle his fingers with Sidney’s between them. 

“Sid said he is Sid, say he has big gay love for me.” Sidney’s fingers twitched and he had to stifle a laugh lest he promote Geno’s terrible humour. “Simple.” 

“Just like that eh?” 

Geno did the approximation of a shrug but with his eyebrows. “Like that.” 

Sidney giggled. Just like that.


End file.
